kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus
Arceus (originally from Pokémon) is the Supreme God of the Universe, creator of all the other gods, and the one who entrusted his elemental powers to the Avatar and Negatar. History Past In the beginning Arceus was born out of the matter and energy that was leaf after Caliborn and Calliope destroyed each other in the former's desire for power. Arceus created a single universe and filled it with millions of different life forms out of loneliness. He gave them life and the ability to think and feel emotions. For a time, that was all he thought they needed. He enjoyed visiting his worlds, and one of his favorite places was Gray Garden, Alternia. A troll girl named Yosafire liked to visit Arceus and bring him apple pie. Arceus adored the child and thought her pies were delicious. In truth however, Arceus saw how chaotic and unstable the balance of his universe was. It was so unstable that it was seeping into other dimensions. With an extremely heavy heart, Arceus was forced to destroy it through a cataclysm called the Apocalypse. A few choice survivors were picked to design a new universe, so those denizens began construction while Arceus was creating the other gods. Those gods created a new order and Balance in the new universe, but to prevent the unstable energy from leaking into the new world, Arceus and Time God, Dialga designed the Great Clock, to seal linkage to the First Dimension entirely. The Great Clock was, in a sense, Arceus's digitized brain, and when the trolls were tasked with watching the Clock from their position, they saw Arceus's memories and emotions. They understood the pain he felt when destroying their worlds. Unbeknownst to Arceus, the trolls harnessed fragments of his energy (in the form of his tears) and molded them into eggs that would give birth to baby gods called the Firstborn. When they were ready for hatching, the trolls converted the eggs to psychic energy and transferred them to Arceus's mind. He would then create the Firstborn and call them his direct children. Firstborn Saga When the first Negatar and all his allies attacked Arceus long ago, Arceus developed a strong hatred for the humans. Before he could do anything, the other gods attacked and destroyed Arceus themselves, but not before he planted the curses upon Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie. The only way to bring Arceus back would be to reunite the Jewels of Light and Darkness, which can be extracted from the Avatar and Negatar's bodies through the will of the Eight Firstborn. Phantom Gnaa has accomplished this goal in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, destroying Morgan so that Lord Gnaa would fall into despair and release all of his darkness into the combined jewels, which would then cause Arceus to remain evil. As a result, the Evil Arceus was revived, destroying the universe and scattering all realms within Time and Space. Battle Layout Phase 1: Arceus, Bringer of Justice During the first phase of the fight, the Eight Firstborn are still trying to reforge Morgan's heart, so the heroes have to keep Arceus busy after he's knocked the other gods out. Team Psychic, Sonic, Rachel, Nigel, and Eva start off by running through a scattered city, dodging as Arceus sends powerful attacks at them, such as throwing buildings with psychic. At the end, the heroes leap off the flying buildings in attempt to reach Arceus, but proves too far as they take the fall. Luckily, they are saved by their friends on the flying aircrafts as they go in closer to Arceus. They then have to deal damage and blind the eyes. Once the eyes are destroyed, Arceus opens his mouth, allowing Team Leader to go inside and have to deal damage against his uvula. Phase 2: Arceus, Creator of Elements Phase 2 of the boss is when the Firstborn Guardians and other heroes are powered up in their super forms, and have to destroy the elemental tablets which Arceus uses for power. Before they attack the tablets, they decide to weaken him further by chopping off Arceus's unstable limbs. The main objective of this phase is to avoid his attacks and slice off the tail, legs, and head of Arceus. Phase 3: Arceus, Ruler of All After Arceus is beheaded, he quickly forms another body in which his head is surrounded by 12 tentacles, each one possessing a different element. The super-powered heroes are blown away, so the main story arc characters (Shaunie, Kami, Jagar, and Nolan) decide to fly into the broken forehead of Arceus and onto the head to battle Negatar Gnaa, who is still being sucked of his energy to power Arceus. The four kids make their Keyblades appear again and lay all the damage they can on the Negatar. Phase 4: Negatar Gnaa When Arceus's brain is seemingly destroyed by Matthew, Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa have their elemental powers back. This next phase of the fight is a super-powered elemental battle between Aang and Lord Gnaa. At the same time, Morgan joins in with Aang and continues to try and push Gnaa to the side of light. However, her attempts become difficult as she has to deal with Phantom Gnaa. Phase 5: Final Entity Final Entity 'is the final boss of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. It is the final form that Arceus takes when Phantom Gnaa is absorbed into his form. Final Entity is a powerful body of energy, made of the dark powers of all 12 elements. Aang and Gnaa, fused to become Kingdom Elements, and all of the super-powered heroes team up to finish this incarnation once and for all. *'Trivia: The music that plays during this boss is a combination of Firstborn's theme and Lord Gnaa's theme. Nextgen Series When Arceus is defeated, the light returns to his heart and the universe is restored. He thanks the heroes by breaking the curses on Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. However, some denizens of the universes landed in other worlds, such as those of the Mushroom Kingdom landing on Earth, and this resulted in the creation of Roguetown. About one year before the current time, The King is able to trap Arceus using his Octogan and seal the Supreme God in the body of his own son using a Spirit Sealing ritual. Abram is forced to adapt with Arceus's power as part of his father's plan, but the process is painful. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Arceus is set free by the power of the Eleven Firstborn. Before he can recompose, King Andrew absorbs some of his power. The King is still defeated by Cheren Uno, and Arceus's powers are returned. When the Thirteen Darknesses test their power on Azelf, Arceus furiously demands them to cease. Bill Cipher and the Darknesses turn their attacks on Arceus, but leave nary a scratch. The Darknesses flee shortly after, and Viridi then appears and announces her assistance during the Grand Inferius. When Arceus happily greets Viridi, not know what she's been doing, Viridi remarks back at him snappily and leaves. After Lord English is reborn, Arceus, now aware that he was responsible for the First Dimension's corruption, engages English in a fight that shakes the ruined universe. He is able to destroy English's right leg, but the Lord of Time continues to fight relentlessly. Battles *Arceus vs. Negatar Renrut. *Arceus vs. gods. *Arceus vs. Firstborn Heroes. *Arceus vs. Lord English. Appearance Arceus is a gigantic, horse-like deity with a mostly white, cloud-like body. His feet are gold and end in points. He has a long, cloud-like tail. A giant golden ring surrounds his central body. Personality Arceus is a kind and wise deity who loves everything he creates. At first, he had no qualm with interacting with the mortals and loved to visit each of his worlds. He especially adored Yosafire and loved tasting her apple pies. But his adoration was a mask to hide his internal conflict, knowing his universe was imbalanced and that his creations lived in blindness to it. Arceus cried after he was forced to destroy his first universe. After establishing a new law and creating the new universe, Arceus felt enough trust in the mortals to have his gods give them element bending. He entrusted one mortal, Theodore Turner, with his Light Elements and deemed him the Avatar. But when Turner's Negative inherited Arceus's Dark Elements and clashed with the Supreme God, Arceus became corrupt with a dark heart. He wanted to destroy his universe all over again, but the Firstborn Heroes were able to bring him back to the light. Powers Arceus is an extremely powerful entity who can command all the elements. He created the First Dimension, and afterwards divided his elemental powers into the respective gods, who would go further to create the Balance and the universe's laws of physics. Arceus was able to channel five of his elements in each of two Jewels, which he blessed to the Avatar and Negatar respectively, giving them those powers. Whenever those mortals died, Arceus's powers would be passed on to another born mortal. As a god, Arceus is spiritually immortal, and he speaks telepathically. Weaknesses Because Arceus gave his primary powers to the Avatar and Negatar, as well as the Firstborn, he made himself vulnerable to an army of benders. His physical body was destroyed, and he needed the Eight Firstborn to revive. If Arceus were to be revived by dark influence, he will fall into uncontrollable rage and destroy the universe. While Arceus could restore the universe if he were hit with light influence, this event initiated the Apocalypse to eventually happen. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (mentioned) *Before They Were Kings (vision) *Emily's New Pet (described) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *Sector JP (picture) *Sector SA (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Rachel McKenzie remarked that Arceus looks like a My Little Pony. In this case, he would be an Apocalypse Pony. *The boss battle for Arceus was a mix of Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II, and Solaris from Sonic 2006. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Benders Category:Final Bosses